PROJECT SUMMARY Solving the complex problems in human health and modern biology represents a major challenge for those who will lead biomedical research in the near and long-term future. The core disciplines of our training program?molecular biology, cell biology, and biochemistry?have led the way in development of innovations that are driving life sciences research and applications today. It is imperative that US life scientist training programs evolve to meet the demand for a diverse group of leaders who are trained in rigorous and transparent implementation and reporting of quantitative analysis of biological data. We recognize that this demand will require a change in training culture that focuses on a high standard of professional development for trainers and trainees. The objectives of this predoctoral training program are to: (1) Build and sustain an equitable and inclusive training environment for an increasingly diverse group of PhD students. (2) Integrate training in the design and implementation of rigorous and transparently reported experimentation throughout the program. (3) Integrate training in quantitative and computational approaches throughout training program. (4) Integrate career exploration and student professional development throughout the program. Faculty trainers in the Molecular Biology, Cell Biology, and Biochemistry Graduate Program (MCBGP) are accomplished scientists who are drawn from 11 Departments at Brown University and the Warren Alpert Medical School. The mission of the MCBGP is to train the next generation of leaders in biomedical research to probe the molecular mechanisms of cellular and biochemical processes by building and sustaining an equitable and inclusive training environment in which a diverse group of PhD students will successfully gain quantitative, conceptual, technical, and professional skills that will allow them to conduct the rigorous and reproducible research that interdisciplinary life science demands. The MCBGP admits 9-14 students per year based on their research and academic potential. During the first or second year of graduate study, trainees will be selected from the ~20 eligible MCB graduate students for appointment to the training grant on the basis of their potential for success in research. Each year, 4 first-year and 4 second-year predoctoral students will be supported; funds to support 8 trainees per year are requested.